Caesar Zeppeli x Reader: To Love and Lose
by Lady Mystere
Summary: "To love and win is the best thing, to love and lose is the next best..."


It was a bright, somewhat humid day in the city of canals. A swarm of white pigeons fly over you as you strolled down the pier. The water was so blue, sparkling like a freshly polished diamond. Compared to the sticky air, the water looked cool. You felt like diving in right then and there. However, something in the distance catches your attention. A lone island, standing in the middle of the sea. The towers of the island stood tall, resounding their dominance. As if your curiosity wasn't piqued enough, you then notice a small motor boat coming from that very direction. The boat was surprisingly fast, and once it started to come closer, the waves began to subside as the boat decreased its speed.

The boat anchored by a dock that was a few yards away from you. From where you stood, you could see a man, probably around 20 years old, sitting near the edge of the boat. His blonde hair sways in rhythm with the boat. He rises from his position, his posture completely relaxed. His arms bulge with muscle and his legs are as large as columns; even his neck seemed nicely defined. He speaks with the navigator for a brief moment then effortlessly hops off the boat, making it rock just a bit. He folds his arms and lifts his head, scanning his surroundings. For a small moment, his gaze connects with yours. You freeze, a fire burning in your cheeks. Quickly, you turn away and flee into the small crowd also viewing the beautiful piers. Soon, a café comes into view and your tongue quivers with the taste of caffeine.

As you enter the tiny café, the invigorating smell of freshly ground coffee beans fills your nose. A stout woman looks from behind a back counter and immediately flashes a wide, cheeky grin.

"Welcome signorina! Please have a seat wherever you like," she says, rushing to begin a fresh batch of coffee.

Spotting a table by the large window, you pick your spot. The chair is surprisingly comfortable, allowing you to sink in. The older woman rushes to your table, clasping her hands together. "What can I make for you, signorina?"

"Just a coffee, please," you smile politely, "with extra, _extra_ cream."

The woman chuckled deeply and made her way back to her station, humming a tune to herself. You turn your attention to the view outside. The calm lapping of the waves eases you and your eyes find themselves half-open. As if to interrupt your trance, the bell to the café chimes. It took you a moment to process the sound. Once you recognize it, your gaze focuses on the source.

"Good morning, Signora Connochi."

Your heart quickens in rhythm as you look upon the blonde stranger that just entered the café. There was no doubt about it: this was the same man from the docks!

"It's been awhile, Caesar."

"I know, I know," he sighed, running his fingers through his frenzied locks, "but seeing you is always a pleasure." He says with a wink.

"Mhmm. Flattery don't work on me, Caesar." Her expression was cold, but it had a touch of love embedded in it.

The playful stranger shrugged, then quickly straightened up. His eyes turned towards your direction, the pounding of your heart growing louder in your ears. Involuntarily, you sucked in your breath as you looked into his emerald eyes. Their bright green hue held you in place, grasping you with their brilliance. He seemed amused by your breath and blinked, temporarily snapping you from their hold.

His expression suddenly changes to that of pure seduction, instantly making you nervous. One by one, the sound of his footsteps bring his muscle-bound frame closer to you. You can't help but stare in strange satisfaction as he strides towards your table, pausing at the chair across from you. Up close, his jawline looked smooth. The pronounced lines of his neck lead to his collarbone, then to his large chest which looked like a great place to lay against.

"May I sit with you, signorina?"

His silky Italian accent sent a chill down your spine. You nod, not having much control over your body at this point. In one graceful move, he sits and leans his head on his hand, his sultry eyes gripping you with no mercy.

Your heart still drumming in your chest, you manage to find the courage to stammer out a few words, "Caesar, was it?"

His enticing lips formed a devious smile, "And I assume your name is as beautiful as you are."

Before you could react, a wad of newspaper suddenly smacked Caesar behind the head.

"Stop flirting with this woman! She's probably married!" Signora Connochi struck him once more and was in mid-swing when you bolstered out, "N-No, I'm not married!"

The two looked at you. Signora Connochi lowered her weapon, "Well, you must have a boyfriend then?"

A burn spreads across your face and neck. You look down, feeling self-conscious. "No…" your voice reflects your vulnerability, which Caesar notices. Still, he playfully toys, "I can be your boyfriend."

"Caesar." Signora Connochi's eyes flamed with anger.

"I'm kidding!" He holds up his hands in defense.

The banter between the two warmed you, easing your embarrassment. At this, you allowed yourself to laugh, "Don't worry, signora. I'll be fine."

Signora Connochi sighs, a look of slight relief on her face, "Kids nowadays…" she whispers as she walks away.

Now, Caesar's expression has softened a bit. Shortly after, Signora Connochi brings your coffee and a tea for Caesar, which had a strong scent of honey and herbs. You bow in thanks, wrapping your hands around the warm cup. The hot liquid soothed your throat and your body relaxes once more.

He sips his tea, "What's your name?" His eyes are much softer, his face warm and welcoming.

"It's (name)."

He closes his eyes as if to engrave your name into his mind. He opens his eyes once more, letting you see those green gems again. Not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere, you both sit in content silence. Even when you weren't looking at him, you still felt his gaze on you. To be honest, you enjoyed it.

You sigh in disappointment as the bottom of your cup comes into view. You begin to raise your hand to call for the check, but Caesar quickly grasps it, "Please, let me."

The instance of sincerity in his voice surprises you. Compared to his playboy antics, this was very gentlemen-like. Caesar stands, releasing your hand. As he walks toward Signora Connochi, you study him. He looks just as appealing from behind. Your mind swarms with thoughts of Caesar so impure, you scare even yourself. Once again, you pull a fleeing act, hurrying outside to escape your own thoughts.

The cool wind blows on your cheeks as your pace slows. Trying to calm yourself, you take a few long breaths. You hold yourself, feeling a bit guilty for leaving so suddenly.

"You know," a familiar silky voice enters your ears, "it's rude to leave without saying goodbye."

You look up and there he was. "How did you…" you shook your head, ignoring the fact that he just teleported in front of you, "I'm sorry."

Caesar chuckles, striding towards you in a cool swagger. He walks until he is nearly face to face with you, "Sorry for what, mi amore?"

The sultry tone in his voice makes you shiver, not even able to look him in the eye, "W-Well, I left without saying thanks."

You could feel his eyes studying you, making you blush furiously, not knowing exactly where he was staring.

"Letting me cast my eyes upon you is thanks enough," He whispers, making your heart pound in your chest, the blood only going to your face. Your head spins as if you were going to faint, but you feel Caesar hand touch your cheek, "(name)."

The calmness in his voice eases you and you find yourself facing him, only an inch of two away. His eyes cast their hypnotic spell and you can't help but stare into them. His face leans closer to yours and your eyes slowly close, the vision of his lips in your mind. To your surprise, your feel a sensation on your cheek. You open your eyes, feeling a bit confused. Caesar leans back and smirks, "You look disappointed," He takes a step back, "Mamma mia! You thought I was going to kiss you? We just met (name), that would be wrong," He says with a wink.

A tiny spark of anger burns in your chest, "As if, I bet you kiss tons of women the first day you meet them! Besides," you cross your arms, "I wouldn't want to kiss those lips anyway."

Caesar laughs. It warms you hearing it for the first time, making you smile a bit. Then, a familiar silence befalls you two, your hair gently blowing in the faint breeze. The moment felt somewhat bittersweet, a sense of urgency dwelling within you. Without warning, you spring forward and give Caesar a kiss just below his purple mark before making a mad dash in no particular direction.

"Will I see you again?" He yells out.

"Only if your look for me!"

To most people this, could have been considered a chance meeting. Still, you felt as if you did want to see him again. You wished to be comforted by his presence again. You wished to see those brilliant green eyes again. Most of all, you wished he had placed his lips on yours…


End file.
